Fourth of July
by Fox Keyblader Illusions Angel
Summary: It's the Fourth of July and it's a special time for them. For its the day when preys and predators came together. Judy and Jude can't wait to see great fireworks in Zootopia with their friends. Learning what freedom and unity truly means. (AU when they're same age and meet as kits. Thank you, Dizzie HamHam Writer for inspiring me the idea to do my own AU kit story)


Fourth of July

**Judy POV **

**Happy Fourth of July my fellow American fans. Have fun and stay safe. Also Jude in this short story and can't believe I didn't add him to the Father's Day story. I realize that when I was writing this story. We all make mistakes and still used to him being dead. Came up good reason why he wasn't in the story and it won't happen again. PS FTB will update the day I first published FTB and I wanted the special chapter to happen then. I hope it's going to be worth it and for me it is. I been working so hard and put a lot of heart into it. I hope that you see that I did and enjoy it. **

The Fourth of July has always been important to us. It was the day when predators and prey came together. For preys to no longer fight for their freedom and safety. For predators to gain new freedoms. That we fraught to keep our freedom. The Fourth of July also celebrates unity among predators and prey. Things are far from perfect but life has been great for us. Every Fourth of July is great. I always have fun with my family and friends. Bunnyburrow has a lot of fun for the Fourth of July. Always having grand fireworks and the fireworks are raised by the community. It's always been like that almost has always worked. I always got to see fireworks and they're always amazing. It's so great how they work.

Now this year I'll be watching the firework in Zootopia. Jude and I can't wait for that. For we know we're going to have a lot of fun. He was sick on Father's Day and couldn't go to Zootopia. He was sad that his miss out. He was glad to watch and he loved the White's reunion. But dad took care of him when he got back and they got nice bonding there.

"Oh, fireworks in the city it's going to be great," Jude said

"Yes, it will be," I say

Fireworks in Bunnyburrow happen in a large field. So that everyone can gather around to watch the fireworks. Firefighters are there to make sure that nothing goes wrong. For it has in the past and luckily nothing that has been too serious. The only bad time when there was a bad drought and a field fire started. Luckily they were ready for that and no one was hurt. It will be a sight to see them in a city. Zootopia runs the fireworks and they held every year as well. Like with Bunnyburrow and others they have trouble in the past. Like with money and problems with unity. But in the end, everything always works out.

"You two be safe out there." Stu said, "Don't place with fireworks!"

"Oh, Stu most fireworks in Zootopia is illegal." Bonnie said, "Mr. and Mrs. Wilde know what they're doing."

Fireworks are illegal in Bunnyburrow for mammals have died and gotten hurt. So they made it illegal to buy fireworks in Bunnyburrow. Of course, that doesn't stop others from using fireworks. Just because something illegal doesn't mean it stops. If that was the case there would be crimes and criminals. John and Rachelle wouldn't give us fireworks. For we're just kits and they don't want us getting hurt.

"Dad you have nothing to worry about," I say

Our parents are still overprotective with us well mom has lightened up a bit. At least with our friend's parents and she knows we're safe with them. Dad on the other paw isn't like that. Jude and I are glad that they love us even with their over protectiveness can be suffocating. But that's better than them not loving us.

"Well, you can never be too careful," Stu said

I suppose our dad is right in his own way. Being too careful is not a way to live. I understand if you have to or your life would be in danger. That living your life carefree is bad but there's got to be a balance. Knowing my parents and most rabbit won't do that. They think farming our way of life and is safe. Farming not so safe and mammals have died in the past. We have lost a few family members and some have permanent injuries. So farming can just as risky as being a police officer. No one going to stop me from becoming one.

"True in a way dad." Jude said, "We'll be careful."

"We promise you that," I say

"Alright, and you have lots of fun," Stu said

Dad gives us a hug and a kiss. We'll be heading off to Zootopia now. Getting there a few hours early so we can have fun in the city. Knowing we're going to have a lot of fun. One of our older siblings is going to take us there and that's Gayle. She's always happy to drive us to Zootopia and I know she loves the city. Maybe someday she can live there. She doesn't like farming much but she does love music. Also, she has talent in it and is great at the piano.

"Alright, are you two set?" Gayle said

"Of course we are," I say

"For we're always ready," Jude said

"For course you two are." Gayle said, "Let's go to Zootopia."

Our parents give us one last hug and kiss. After that, we head off with Gayle. She gets a lot of looks for not starting a family yet. For she should have according to what rabbits do. Yet not rabbit wants to be with her because she can't have kits. In which she not to blame for some mammals aren't able to have kits. When she's ready she'll adopt and will have a wonderful family. Heading inside her car and once we're bucked up it's off to Zootopia.

* * *

Meeting up with Nick, Katheryn, Finnick, and Evie. We planned to hang out on the Fourth of July and we were all free do so. Evie's parents are hanging out with their military friends. While Ciar Rai is hanging out with his friends. Finnick parents have a date night and that leaves Nick parents watching us. They can do it for we're not troublesome kits.

Zootopia decorated for Fourth of July and it always like that. This the first time Jude and I get to see it. Bunnyburrow does as well but Zootopia is different. It's so nice to see and I love seeing it. Knowing that Jude the same way. The five of us decided to make and wear Zootopia colors. We all look so great. I do love the Zootopia flag and it presents Zootopia so much. Of course, that's what they wanted to happen.

"You six are going to have so much fun." John said, "First we're going to show a little show of safe fireworks. Which you five won't touch or you will stay in Wilde and Son."

We know that we're going to have lots of fun. Of course, they would show a little show of legal fires. They would never buy illegal ones. For they want to be a good role model for Nick and us. They always do a great job with that as parents should. John very serious about that and we know that we will be punished.

"We will follow that rule, Mr. Wilde," Katheryn said

Yes, we will follow the rules for it's the right thing to do and we don't want to miss out on the fireworks. For staying inside his tailor shop would be really boring. We would be punished with no TV as well. Because the fireworks would be on TV. We never watched it for we didn't need to for we had our own firework show to watch. Other than her parents Katheryn calls adults by their last name. It's what she does. Seeing a little show would be a lot of fun.

"I know you six will and let's go," John said

The small firework show going to be in their backyard. They do live in an apartment building but got permission to do this. They have a nice backyard to do it. Others have done it and now it's the Wilde's turn. His mother has the fireworks set up and ready to go. So we follow John to the back parking lot. There are no cars right now and we stay at a safe distance. Seeing that everything is set up.

"Hello everyone and I know what you five will enjoy the show," Rachelle said

"Not as cool as powerful fireworks but still great," Finnick said

"Of course, you would say that Finnick," Evie said

Of course. Finnick is like that and he loves cool stuff like that. Just as much he loves earning money. So he can have it. I have heard about other fireworks but my family never brought them. Too fearful to set them off. Not even sparklers for my parents didn't want us getting burned. So we had to sneak doing them.

"So are you guys ready for a small but good show?" Rachelle said

"Of course we are mother," Nick said

"Yes, we're so ready," I say

"Yep, we're truly are," Jude said

John and Rachelle smile at that they have been ready for this for days. Nick told me his parents always did this. Same as always but still enjoyable to watch. Jude and I can't wait for this. For we never seen something like this before. First, they set off bottle rockets and that's nice to see. Then they set off multiple rocket launchers and that's nice to see as well. Then there are a few smoke balls which are green, white, blue, yellow, fuchsia, pink, and red. They set off firecrackers and that's fun to watch. Same for party poppers. Paper tanks and vehicles are cool and they move around. Black snakes are interesting to see. Which turns to long black form stuff. They're either long, short, or somewhere in between. Finally, ground bloom flowers to finish the show-off. They're little cylinders that spin on the ground changing colors as they do and looking like flowers. I know Katheryn likes that a lot.

"So how was it, guys?" John asked

"It was lots of fun." I say

"We enjoyed it." I say

"Great as always mom and dad." Nick said

"It truly was," Finnick said

"I like the pretty flower fireworks," Katheryn said

Seeing John and Rachelle smile and it truly was fun to watch. I know mom and dad would never do a show like that. Seeing as too dangerous and they hate that. I understand but it can get annoying. Jude and I couldn't do a lot of fun things for they saw it as dangerous. They didn't want us getting hurt. Those nowadays they have lightened up but dad still tough about it.

"We're always glad to hear that and have fun with these," John said

John and Rachelle hold old boxes of sparklers. They're going to be so much fun and we get a box. I can't wait to use them. For sparklers are lots of fun. Thanking John once I get my box and so does Jude. Dad wouldn't like this but these aren't fireworks so we can play with them. They're safe and would hurt very little.

"Still be careful those." Rachelle said, "Have fun and in a few hours we'll leave for fireworks."

"Will do mother," Nick said

Knowing that they going to start making dinner. It's going to be a nice once for they're great cooks. We have to get there early to get good spots. I know we'll get good spots. Opening up the box and can't wait to have lots of fun with sparklers. They're ready to have fun as well. Seeing that we each got six and we can have a lot of fun with that.

"Let's have some sparklering fun!" Nick said

"That's not a word." Katheryn said

We all laugh at that and Nick can be so funny. He likes to make others laugh and he can always do that. That's a great trait of his and it's something everyone should have. For laughter is the best medicine. It makes you feel good and not make you sad anymore.

"Well, it should be a word," Nick said

"You would say that Nick," Evie said

"Yes he would," Finnick said

Once again we laugh again and it's so nice to laugh. Wishing that we could be with all our friends but they have family plans. Hopefully we get to gather together soon for we always have fun as big group. We just got to find the time to do it. Taking out one of the sparklers and light it up. I love seeing the sparks and watching it burn. Knowing if burned me it wouldn't hurt a lot. It's truly a nice sight to see. Jude is enjoying as well and the same for our friends. So we just dance around with our sparklers and have lots of fun during that. One sparkler we pretend that we were witches and wizards. For they do like wands and looks like they show off magic. Katheryn takes a lot of pictures of us having lots of fun.

* * *

We're going to be on time for fireworks and will have great spots. So we'll have a great sight for the fireworks. It's so lucky for us and it's going to be so great. ZPD officers are watching and making sure nothing goes wrong. A few fights have happened in the past and nothing so serious. Mammals can be stupid when they're drunk. The fourth of July when there's a lot of DWI and I can never understand the reason.

"Why do you have a second bag, Katheryn?" Finnick asked

I have seen that and she did grab it. She has one for her camera and that's what she needs. So why doe she need a second bag and we never saw what she put inside the bag. Having noise-canceling headphones. For she hates loud noises but loves fireworks. We all know that fireworks can be loud. John and Rachelle are not too far ahead and we're right behind. We're not tagging so far behind. I see that she has small smile on her face.

"It's something I have to do," Katheryn said

"Well, whatever it is you'll do good," Jude said

"I agree with Jude," I say

I have no idea what she's up to and either do they. Katheryn, not the type to keep secrets. For she bad at them and doesn't like doing it. Nick does have a smile on his face and he knows Katheryn well. For they're best friends and he's best friends with me. For you can have more than one best friend. It's nice to have more than one best friend. They can be best friends for different reasons.

"You always have a good reason," Nick said

"Just like a mammal with a heart of gold," Evie said

"Alright, Katheryn go ahead and do it," Finnick said

Katheryn has a smile on her face and we keep on walking. Only a few more minutes to go and we'll have the perfect spot to watch the grand show. When Katheryn heads while from us and they're still up ahead. Where is Katheryn going. Jude and I see she still has a smile on her face.

"Katheryn what are doing?" Finnick asked

"She knows what she's doing." Jude said

"John and Rachelle do as well." Evie said

Evie is right about what she says. John and Rachelle do turn back and they have smiles on their faces. They know something up and they're not worried. They do stop and others walk past them. I want to make sure no one hurts Katheryn. For others can be really mean and I follow her. So does Nick, Jude, Evie, Finnick tags behind.

"Whatever you set your mind to it's good Katheryn." Nick said, "I know my photography best friend."

"I understand Katheryn." I say "She has a good heart like me."

We walk past the crowd and some are annoyed by us. Were not doing anything wrong and Katheryn knows where she's going. We don't but we won't get lost. After a few minutes, we find ourselves with some breathing space. It wasn't so bad before but it's nice to have it. Katheryn staring down an alleyway.

"Oh, no we're not going down here." Finnick said, "All the druggies homeless live down there. That's why they're homeless. That's what my parents told me."

"No druggies live down there Finnick." Katheryn said harshly "Some are and most are not. That just scares you to not take any drugs."

Never heard Katheryn spoke harshly before. There was a bit of vermin in her tone of voice. Dad told us the same thing and we found it upsetting. There are homeless mammals in Bunnyburrow and very few are druggies. So why would homeless in Zootopia be any different. Mom and dad do tell us stories so we don't do drugs and drink. It works for I will never do them. Or I can never be a police officer.

"She's right Fin." Nick said, "Anyway I don't think there are drugs here."

"I don't smell any just one mammal." Evie said

Evie trained her scent of smell and it's strong. She knows that's going to help her out in the future. She wants to be a field medic like her mother. Then a ZEMS and she would be the first fox to do so. For there's not ZEMS who's a fox or this case a vixen. Evie will save many lives and just like I'll arrest many criminals. Keeping Zootopia safe and sound. Jude will do something wonderful and so will our friends.

"Dad told us the same thing," Jude said

"Yes, he has," I say

"Alright alright, you don't have gang up on me." Finnick said, "My parents told me this homeless mammal is crazy and should be locked up. He's going to hurt Katheryn."

Finnick a bit displeased and doesn't like being called out. Well, no one does and he should have thought about what he said. Those we all have said things when we shouldn't have. For we all can be hurtful even when we don't mean to. Some are mean because they want to. Not because they didn't mean to. I do heart quiet mumbles but nothing that's crazy. Maybe just a little but that doesn't mean he's should be treated unfairly.

"He just needs help." Jude said, "But it's hard for some mammals to accept it."

"He's totally right." Evie said

"Jude speaks the truth," I say

"He's just really lost and he has never hurt me," Katheryn said. "Loud noises and bright flashes. Fireworks scare him and I don't want him being scared. I got him special sunglasses and noise-canceling headphones. A nice meal too and stuff he needs."

Jude and Evie are right about what they said. We all need sometimes and it seems you get shamed for asking for help. Or when they do it's bad help. For they get hurt worse or don't get help at all. So they don't ask for help. Katheryn does like what Finnick said but she understands. There are crazy mammals out there. That's why she has a second bag.

"He has never hurt me even in his lost state." Katheryn said, "His name is Jack well I think it is. That the name he responds to."

"So you have talked to him before and helped him." Nick said

"I'm surprised you didn't tell us." I say

"I talked to him and he doesn't talk. He's so lost that he can't." Katheryn said, "Well I wanted to try to keep a secret that wasn't bad. That I could talk to a complete stranger. After I saw he wasn't going to hurt me or he wasn't the bad guy. If he was I would have told my dad and ZPD. He wouldn't hurt a fly."

Not hurting a fly is saying and it makes he wouldn't hurt anyone. I trust her judgment and she knows what she's doing. Katheryn has grown up a lot and social skills have always been troubling for her. Due to having Autism but that never stopped her. She knows she can rise on top and show everyone what she's capable of. Disabilities aren't limits and they don't stop you. For you can always rise high and stronger than anyone else. You are limitless if you see your mind to do anything. That's what Katheryn doing and she's doing great. It makes sense not everyone a fan of fireworks. We should help the homeless that's what we do in Bunnyburrow.

"That's really cool Katheryn." I say

"You can do anything you see your mind to." Jude said

"You're so great." Nick said

"You're full of surprises and good ones." Evie said

"You do have a heart of gold." Finnick said

"Thank you, friends," Katheryn said

Katheryn smiles and enters the alleyway. We tag behind her and Finnick last one. Heading over to a cardboard home. There's a cart filled with junk and stuff. This what a homeless mammal looks like. Sadly most avoid them and pretend they don't exist. Homeless do have a better time in Bunnyburrow. The nonsense mumbling is quiet but there.

"Dad would hate this." Jude whispered, "Mom too but she understands."

"You're right but Zootopia about unity." I say "Unity means we help each other."

"You're right carrots." Nick whispered

"May seem crazy but he just needs help and being homeless makes it worst." Evie said

Finnick stays quiet but he knows we're right about this. Heading over to the homeless mammal and he's in bad shape. Still looks healthy but mental wise he needs help. He's so dirty and wearing a lot of clothes. I do see a bit of green and dark clothing. It's hard to tell what predator he is. I know he's not a prey for he's too tall and muscular. He has lost look in his blue eye and looks at us. There's lose fur around his ears and head. Scratches as well if he was hurting himself. Still mumbling nonsense that no one would understand. A small smile forms on his face when sees Katheryn here. She's right he would never hurt her. He's not so crazy either and Katheryn right he's just lost. I do see personal stuff around him.

"Hello Jack I promise I would stop by. These are my friends and I got stuff for you." Katheryn said, "Some supplies, a nice meal, clothes. Finally, special glasses and noise-canceling headphones so the fireworks don't scare you. I know you been looking forward to them but just were so afraid. I didn't want you to be afraid and miss out something wonderful because an event made you scared."

Katheryn saw him and knew heeded help and helped him out. When no one else saw him or just saw him as a crazy mammal. Believing that help would be waste on him and that's a lie. Now he just got get help for himself and he'll do that when he's ready. He happily takes the bag that Katheryn gives her. She truly does have a heart of gold.

"I guess my parents are wrong," Finnick said

"Yes, they just want to protect you." Katheryn said, "Some would hurt you and maybe won't. Enjoy the rest of your Fourth of July."

Jack smiles and his teeth still good shape for being homeless. Holding out his paw and they high paw each other. Katheryn truly made his day great and made his night even greater. After saying goodbyes we leave the alleyway and head back to where John and Rachelle are. Seeing that they're talking to the mayor. I know she's mayor Elder and she's Zebra. Not knowing much about her just she's forty-four and currently the mayor of Zootopia.

"That's what unity about and they get special spots." Mrs. Elder said, "Katheryn you made Zootopia proud and show what unity is. You and your friend's special spots for the fireworks show. A special treat for great kits like you."

"I was doing the right thing and excepted nothing back," Katheryn said

"Just like a good mammal does." Mrs. Elder said, "You six present want Zootopia stands for so well and why we keep on fighting for our freedoms. I also want to honor military kits."

"I'm thank you for this honor," Evie said

We can't believe this is happening there still time before the show. The mayors do a big speech and then after that, they get to start the firework. They and a few others like the police commissioner get special spots. Our first show and we get special spots to see the show. It's going to be so great. Seeing that Jude and friends are really happy.

"Thank you so much and this our first show in Zootopia." Jude and I say

"Well, I'm glad your first going to be special." Mrs. Elder said

"Thank you mayor Elder and we're pleased with his decision," Nick said

"Yes thank you, mayor Elder," Finnick said

"You're welcome young ones." Mrs. Elder said

This going to be so great and the best show ever. John and Rachelle are happy for us. They still have good spots to watch the show. So we follow mayor Elder to where she's going to sit. Which is a special stand where the assistant mayor Stone and he's a Fishing Cat. I don't know who the police chief is but he's a black rhino. Seeing that there's a special seats for us. So we sit down and so ready for fireworks. There are other kits around as well. Makes sense that we weren't the only ones. A ZPD Cape Buffalo watches the stand closely. He got to make sure that no harm comes to us or the mayors. A female Cape Buffalo stands close to him.

"This going to be great." Jude said

"I know and we're so lucky." I say "Zootopia truly great."

"I have to agree." Finnick said

"Far from perfect but still great," Nick said

"You're right about that." Nick said

Zootopia not perfect and nothing really is. Jude and I remember what Nick told us about the Junior Rangers. How he couldn't join for that group scouts didn't want a fox in their group. Just because they believe in lies. It broke his heart but after meeting and becoming friends we helped him out. He has shown us a new world. Jude and I have realized our mistakes and errors of our thinking. Becoming better mammals because of it and all thanks to meeting Nick.

Watching Mayor Elder heading over to the microphone. Mr. Stone is right behind them. Like with in the past they're going to do a great speech about the Fourth of July. Nick and they told us about it. The speech mostly the same but always great. She's wearing a nice dress suit and he's wearing a nice suit. The Zootopia flag stands tall. I do see the ZPD flag as well. Like with Zootopia flag it looks so nice.

"Every Fourth of July we gather around to celebrate what Zootopia has fraught for and always standing up for freedom and unity. Just like our ancestors wanted. We always honor that this Fourth of July. Always honoring when we stand together and show what unity about. What freedom means to us. Why freedom and unity are worth standing up and fighting for. Worth standing up for when things a bad. Zootopia a place where predators and prey can live together. Not a utopia but it's still a great city. When things are bad we always find a way to rise up." Mr. Stone said

"Our ancestors would be proud of what Zootopia has become and what it still stands for. Knowing coming together has made our lives great. Showing that unity is great and always worth fighting for and protecting. That friendships and love are possible between predators and prey. For that's what they wanted once they came together. Not knowing what the future holds. We shall never forget who fraught and die for our freedoms and unity. Divided we are weaker and fallen. But united we are stronger and rise. No matter the trials that we got through that Zootopia we are strong. United we are strong and we always rise. Together we fight for unity and our freedom!" Mrs. Elder said

Everyone claps and cheers for the great speeches that they mayors though. We clap as loudly as we can as well. Looking over at Jude and see that he enjoyed as well. They were right the speeches were great and makes me feel great. For they spoke the truth and our ancestors would be proud of what Zootopia has become. Soon the firework show will begin and Katheryn has her noise-canceling headphones on and has her camera ready. She's going to take great pictures. I see that that the homeless mammal is around the crowd. Wearing the headphones and glasses that Katheryn gave her. He's fresh up a bit and looks better. But I still can't tell who he is.

Moments later the firework start and we truly do have a perfect view of the fireworks. Knowing that all firework types will be shown. The first to appear is peony and dahlia. Coming in all sort of colors and so magically. Then spiders, kamuro, and fish appear. They're great to see and I like seeing them. Then colorful diadems appear and it's so great. A bunch of ring fireworks comes up next. Then horsetail fireworks appear and followed by crossette fireworks and I know that's Evie's favorite firework. Nick's favorite is chrysanthemum and that's next group of fireworks. It's so beautiful and great to see. Finnick's are the palm firework and they do like palm trees. Jude and I are the weeping willows or just willow firework. For we love willow trees and it's great seeing it as a firework. Katheryn's favorite is Catherine's wheel firework and not because it matches with her name. It's a cool firework and I can see why it's Katheryn favorite. After that, a bunch of different fireworks appears and it's so cool to see. Zootopia truly shows a great firework show and we love it so much. After a few minutes, great fireworks show they do a grand finale and it's a great finale. Loving it so much and it's the best show ever. I'm so glad that we have unity and freedom. Always fight and standing up to unity and freedom. It's so great to have and never so be lost. The mayors were right Zootopia will always stand and fight for freedom and unity.

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading this and I enjoy writing them. Zootopia would have special day for freedom and unity. I just July 4th for it's important to United States. I love fireworks and all are my favorites haha. What Katheryn did I always had in mind and got the idea from my family dog Jack. What he truly looks like I guess you have to wait and find out. Dogs and some people epically veterans are afraid of fireworks. Due to the loud noises and for veterans reminding them of war. We should keep them in mind especially the veterans and those who fallen. It's because of their great scarifies we still are the land of the brave and free. That we can keep on cerebrating the Fourth of July. Always thank a military person and veteran for all they have done for freedom. Never forget they're always soldiers and we all have freedom thanks to them. **


End file.
